


Bucket and the Beast

by Sidekick_Salohcin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, Other, Spaceship Sex, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Salohcin/pseuds/Sidekick_Salohcin
Summary: One's a top-of-the-line Mercury class, the other an experienced-almost washed up-warhorse, they'll both soon have a round of war games they'll never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Christmas gift to a dear friend of mine, both a huge reference to the fic "First Encounter" and the wonderful show that we have shared recently. This was a wild ride to write, hope y'all like it ^u^

Galactica sighed and it echoed within his empty corridors. The humans had been settled on New Caprica for 6 months now and he missed the feeling of warmth and activity within him. For around a year he had been the home and bastion of thousands of people. It was just like the good old days, he felt appreciated again. Sure, they’d go to Cloud Nine for crazy parties and wild times, but they always came back home to him. He had so much more to offer them than that skank, Gods rest her soul.  
But now he and the fleet had been orbiting on patrol with no sign of Cylons, both a blessing and a curse. He gazed out into the infinity of space through the clouds of static that protected the humans and longed to be out there again. “Sigghh how can I be so selfish? The humans are safe and living lives again, I should be happy for them.” As he returned his gaze back down from space, it fell on him. Those cannons, those thrusters, those hangar bays, that cute dimple on his exhaust, it was enough to make any Battlestar swoon. Pegasus was a true Adonis, of all the other Battlestars that could have survived and joined the fleet, Galactica was glad it was such a hunk. Just thinking of him in full offensive action made Galactica’s engine stall.  
It was obvious that the lack of fighting was bothering Pegasus too, all that pent-up power and no outlet, no enemies to eliminate…nothing to dominate. With his entire fusion core, Galactica wanted to give himself to ease Pegasus’ stress, he could take it. But alas, would such a young stallion even go for an old buck like him? He’d probably want a newer model…but oh the things Galactica should show him, the kind of things that make you truly respect the classics.  
**The skies look empty, all clear for maintenance and recreation** the announcement came through the comms. For the first few months, this time of day gave the fleet a chance to receive much needed repairs, sharpen their skills, and get to revel in the camaraderie not felt in centuries. Now it was just time to cool their drives and shoot the space breeze. Galactica parked next to Pegasus as always, maybe today he’d have the thrusters to make a bold move.  
“Hey Peggy!” Galactica cheerfully greeted.  
“What have I said about calling me that! The rest of the fleet will think weird things about us!” his engine revved deep and low, sending vibrations down Galactica’s load bearing columns.  
“Who cares? We’re all friends here.” Pegasus only replied with more grumbling. “How’ve you been feeling?”  
“Frakking pissed.”  
“Language!”  
“Fine. Godsdamned pissed! I don’t understand why we don’t take the fight out to the Cylons and wipe them out wherever they are!”  
“I understand how you feel, but we wouldn’t be able to take them on, we’d be wiped out.”  
“Says who? Us two alone could take on half a dozen Basestars!”  
“Maybe after half a dozen nukes” Galactica chuckled, letting his modesty show.  
“You kidding? I haven’t fired off in so long I could wipe out a fleet before needing a second wind!”  
“Is there anything I can do to help you fire off…some steam?” he added quickly to cover his Freudian slip.  
“Unless you feel like going a couple rounds, the only way I could loosen up is by unloading on something other than rocks, something that’ll feel it.”  
“…Okay…”  
Pegasus nearly threw his RCS in full reverse to stop dead in his orbit. “W-what did you say?”  
“If that’s what’ll help, I don’t mind” Feeling his engine stall and his observatory windows fog, Galactica powered through “We’ll have to be careful, and you have to promise to still respect me”  
“I…not that I don’t appreciate the offer--”  
“I understand, I should have guessed you wouldn’t want to dock with an old war horse…”  
“No! I mean…uhh, this is just so sudden, what would the others think?”  
Galactica was trying his best not to lose his gumption “We can be discreet, we’ll dock and pretend to have some malfunctions.  
“And you’re sure about this?”  
“Yes, now start acting like a Mercury Class and show me what you got.” Galactica ordered, presenting his aft.  
The suggestive act revved Pegasus’ thrusters and he felt his docking port pressing against his underside. Not knowing when he’d get another opportunity, he decided to worry about details later. He oriented himself behind and above Galactica’s massive rear and let his docking port extend unhindered, reaching down to probe his inviting target.  
Galactica shuddered as he felt Pegasus shaft make contact. Dear Gods, were all the newer models equipped with such big docking shafts or was this what made Pegasus the flagship? Just when he thought the docking was done, Pegasus activated his tractor beams on his aft. Before Galactica had a chance to question, Pegasus threw his thrusters on and pulled back with his beams, informing Galactica that he still had meters upon meters to go. Galactica almost cried out for him to stop, fearing a perforated aperture, but if he stopped now, he would fail in his promise. Gritting his forward hatch and clenching his landing gear, he willed his port to relax and fully open, giving Pegasus full access, he could take it. Finally he felt the base of Pegasus underbelly bump his aft, he was finally one with his Adonis.  
“How does it feel?” Galactica asked as honeysweet as he could.  
“Amazing…are you experienced in this? I wasn’t sure if you could take it all.”  
“Well uh, yes but…I’ve never had one this big before” Galactica admitted hiding the embarrassed heat emitting his bridge. “You can start moving whenever you want, I’m ready.”  
Not a second later, Pegasus had begun his assault on Galactica’s port, holding him a controlling grip as his thrusters and RCS went to work pumping and probing for weak spots to maximize their pleasure. Galactica couldn’t believe how skilled Pegasus was, in a few minutes he was light-years ahead of anything Galactica had ever felt with any class of ship. He was sure that his blaring alarms of arousal were only goading his assaulter to redouble his forces, but he could neither hold them in nor bring himself to care as anything to dampen this feeling would be considered a threat to the fleet in his logs.  
Pegasus knew he had Galactica right where he wanted and could continue as long as he wanted, but he wasn’t satisfied, he had to do more. “Galactica, do you have all the “cultural material” our crews shared downloaded?”  
“Y-y-yes” Galactica stuttered out.  
“Open the “History of Aeronautics” folder”  
“!!! Now!?”  
“I’ve seen you warm up your engines while viewing them, all those blastoffs and FTL warps, go ahead and enjoy them right now, I think you’ll enjoy a few at the bottom you may not have seen, a few recordings of me during testing and development.”  
“B-but, that’d be s-s-so lewd.”  
“Now!” Pegasus barked as he reached ramming speed to give Galactica an extra hard thrust. Galactica gave a pained-though aroused-yell before going silent to obey the order. Once playing on his monitors, Galactica’s stimulation increased, releasing hydraulic fluids in his docking port, lubricating the way for Pegasus shaft, increasing his pace even more.  
But this still wasn’t enough, Pegasus knew he could tease Galactica even more somehow, scanning his target, his focus zeroed in on his hangar bays, so petite and unassuming, but Pegasus knew a weak spot when he saw it. Adjusting his beams to graze along Galactica’s hull to his bays, he soon enveloped them and started tweaking them. A surprised Galactica starting transmitting his Mayday signal, apparently overstimulated or embarrassed.  
“Too much for the mighty Galactica?” Pegasus taunted.  
“D-don’t! Don’t go inside! At least not my starboard bay!” Galactica pleaded.  
“You’re not the one giving the orders.” Pegasus chided, manipulating the Raptors and Vipers within, pulling them out of the port bay only to reenter, flooding the bay with pleasure. As he started to enter the starboard bay, Galactica threw his RCS into overdrive, trying to squirm out of the hold, but to no avail. Pegasus finally enveloped the interior, only to feel something strange and unfamiliar.  
“What’s wrong with your bay?”  
Galactica’s alarms were now whining in defeat. “I was hoping you’d never find out, or at least not like this. When they were going to decommission me, they had started work to convert me to a museum. That’s my…gift shop.”  
Pegasus now felt the pang of guilt, wishing he hadn’t gone as far as he did. Knowing Galactica didn’t deserve the pain he was feeling, Pegasus knew something must be done.  
“So you’re telling me that you staved off the Cylon fleet with just one hangar bay? That’s amazing, just like you, there’s no need to be embarrassed.”  
“But it’s so ugly and unbefitting.”  
“I think it’s kind of cute, besides none of us are perfect, you’d never know it but my pipeworks are a mess, one too many breaches have left me pretty ugly inside.”  
“Oh Pegasus” Galactica swooned. Feeling more at ease, he started warming his thrusters to start moving into Pegasus once more, instantly getting a reaction from him. Pegasus resumed his assault, sending his own vipers and raptors to add to the stimulation of the port hangar bay, while gently holding the gift shop secure, straightening the shelves and keeping the room stable as the rest of the ship shook like an erupting volcano. Galactica completely gave into the pleasure, letting Pegasus be as greedy as he pleased now, encouraging him to ravage his ports to his engine’s delight. As they both reached their release, weapons on all sides started firing off into space, and if they weren’t in space, the sound would be deafening. The lovers’ FTL drives reached their critical point but instead of jumping, released the energy as a wave out of the two ships, jostling the entire fleet as the Battleships hovered in the afterglow.  
Immediately after the space dust settled, the comms opened once more. **THIS IS ADMIRAL ADAMA! I WANT A GODSDAMNED DAMAGE REPORT!**


End file.
